1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rivet setter for individually setting rivets sequentially fed one by one from a rivet supplying means by inserting the rivet into apertures formed at predetermined positions on workpieces.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rivet setter for setting a rivet by inserting the rivet into apertures formed at predetermined positions on workpieces is sometimes constructed to be connected to a rivet supplying means via a hose, with the rivets sequentially fed one by one by compressed air from the rivet supplying means. The rivet setter can be operated by being gripped by an operator and can comprise a delivery path for delivering rivets to a settable position, engaging claws for engaging the head of rivet fed to the settable position and making the shank (e.g., a portion of a rivet formed continuously with the head so as to be caulked) of rivet to be projected to the outside, and a pressing-down member for pressing down the head of a rivet engaged with the claws.
A rivet can be set in one of apertures formed in predetermined positions of workpieces by inserting the shank of rivet while keeping its head being engaged with the engaging claws and then by forcing the head of rivet to be pressed down by the pressing-down member simultaneously with releasing the head from engagement with the engaging claws. Thus, the caulking of the rivet can be performed by crushing the tip end of respective shank of rivet by a caulking apparatus after rivets have been set in all apertures of workpieces. Since such a technology of the prior art is not a known invention disclosed in any document, there is no information disclosed in documents of the prior art.